


Won't You Be My Neighbor?

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne is kind of afraid of bugs, though no one knew that before.</p><p>For the inception_kink prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/11005.html?thread=22338557#t22338557">They are sleeping into two different rooms of the hotel they use for the job, just separated by a door.</a> I followed the prompt pretty closely. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Be My Neighbor?

The only two single rooms left that were near each other were actually connected by a door. Arthur and Ariadne had a good laugh about it, peeking at each other as they threw their suitcases down and poked around the room. Ariadne shut the door on her side when it grew late, and she got ready for bed. They had already agreed to meet in the dining area over breakfast to go over notes for the current job they were working. The others would be arriving over the course of the next day, so it would take a little time to coordinate meetings with the different hotels they were staying at. The convention in town was a great cover as well as a pain in the ass, but they would work around it.

Arthur changed into his sleep pants and was nearly asleep when he heard a sharp cry that woke him. It was followed by a crashing sound from Ariadne's room, and the pounding of feet after a tumbling sound. He was instantly awake and alert, and he had his gun in hand as soon as he leapt out of the bed. Had the subject found them so soon?

The connecting door banged open and hit the wall. Ariadne had her back to Arthur, her arms waving around wildly. For a moment, Arthur wondered what the hell was happening. Had she cracked and started seeing things?

Then he realized she was in panties and a tiny pink cami with Hello Kitty on the front. It left nothing to the imagination, as it was mostly thin straps and material that ended just above her belly button. It was also rather cold in the room.

Ariadne hopped up onto the chair in room. "Do you see it?"

"What?"

"The mosquito! There's a mosquito in here! It buzzed in my ear and woke me up!"

It was completely ridiculous, and Arthur managed to keep from laughing at her. "Where'd you last--"

He broke off, because the mosquito flew right past his head into his own hotel room. Ariadne leaped off of the chair and shut the connecting door. "There," she said with a wide grin. "It's done. I can sleep now."

"Yes," Arthur said patiently, "but now it's in my room. And I'm in here."

Ariadne blinked up at him owlishly. "Thank you?"

Arthur sighed. "We need to kill it so you can get back to sleep."

She watched as he tucked the gun into his pants. "Did you think something was happening?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes."

He could tell the exact moment she realized their state of undress, because a bright pink flush covered her cheeks. "Oh. _Oh._ I'm so sorry I woke you up!"

Arthur rather enjoyed the view, and figured saying that out loud might only make her smack him. Considering his gun was temporarily in his pants and there was chambered round in it, this would be a spectacularly bad idea. "Let's go kill the mosquito, okay?"

He grinned in response to her wide smile, suddenly very glad that the rest of the team wasn't in town yet.

It was actually kind of fun, sneaking back into his room to try to stalk the mosquito. He put his gun in the holster he kept under his pillow, and they quietly scanned the room. It took a while, but Arthur finally tracked it down on the wall and smacked it with the hotel's local attractions magazine. Ariadne peeked around his arm as he peeled the magazine off of the wall and sighed in relief when she saw it was dead. She shot him a grateful smile, forgetting for a moment that she was clinging to his arm and pressed up tightly against his back. He half turned, tossing the magazine aside, and they were chest to chest, in bare feet and not much else.

Ariadne licked her lips and smiled shyly at him. "Don't tell everyone else I was scared of a bug, okay?"

Arthur smiled, eyes tracking the curve of her lips. "Your secret's safe with me," he said quietly, fingers sliding gently along her arm. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She clung tightly to him, a fine tremor where her hands ran down his back.

Her cheeks were bright pink when she pulled back slightly. "I... I should probably go," she said, gesturing vaguely toward the door between their rooms.

"If you want to," he said softly, hands splayed across her back. "We could always talk."

"About what?"

"Hello Kitty?"

Startled, she laughed and shook her head. Her entire face had lit up, though, and she leaned up on her tip toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?"

"The other night shirt is even skimpier than this one."

Arthur tried to picture that, and he had to swallow convulsively at the mental image. "Right. I definitely like the sound of that."

Ariadne paused in the doorway between their rooms, the smile on her face the only thing he could see. "Good night, Arthur."

"Good night, Ariadne."

Arthur had a faint smile on his face as he contemplated the closed door between their rooms. Thank god for stray mosquitoes.

The end


End file.
